Ce majordome, parjure
by Lily Midori
Summary: [OS] Sebastian Michaelis. Un majordome réputé pour sa profonde loyauté envers son maître. Et si cette fidélité n'était qu'une façade ? Et si, pour "lui", pour "eux", notre démon en frac n'hésitait pas à trahir son maître ? [Spoilers chapitres 110 & 111]


**La trahison de Sebastian**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'histoire elle-même.

Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à **Toboso Yana** -sensei.

L'image de couverture est originaire du chapitre 110 du manga.

Cette histoire ne peut pas être recopiée, même partiellement, publiée/diffusée sous votre nom/pseudonyme ou en me citant, adaptée graphiquement, traduite, ou n'importe quoi d'autres sur n'importe quel support virtuel ou physique.  
Contactez-moi le cas échéant, pour avoir mon aval ou mon refus. Merci.

Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je la publie pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre.

Les libertés prises sur la vie, le profil psychologique ou l'apparence des personnages ne sont que mon interprétation personnelle de leur histoire.

 _ **Chapitres :**_ one-shot.

 _ **Statut :**_ terminé.

 _ **Risques de spoilers : s**_ poilers pour les chapitres 110 à 111. Référence à un nouveau personnage, à une situation clef de l'intrigue, révélation sur Sebastian... mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai surtout développé une scène, et c'est assez isolé du reste de l'histoire. C'est à vos risques et périls. Vous n'avez pas envie de comprendre en quelques instants certaines parties de l'intrigue à la première lecture des chapitres 110 & 111 ? Alors, ne lisez pas ce qui suit.

 _ **Avertissements :**_ spoilers pour les chapitres 110 à 111. J'insiste. C'est léger et sur le moment cela ne vous dérangera pas, mais si vous n'avez pas encore lu les chapitres concernés et que vous les lirez prochainement, ce peut être très désagréable.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _je suis en train d'attendre le chapitre 123, et en relisant les chapitres précédents, ceci a émergé de ma cervelle._

 _Cette histoire tient plus de la crack!fic, et ne mène à rien. Vraiment. Mais c'était amusant à rédiger._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _«_ _Je sais... Tu n'es pas tout à fait humain, n'est-ce pas ?_ _»_

Après s'être fait jeter à l'extérieur du Sphere Music Hall, Sebastian s'obligea à ne pas faire sauter la couverture de son maître en commettant un massacre.

« Sors d'ici. Quiconque ne bénéficiant pas d'une protection astrale n'est pas le bienvenu en ces lieux. Ne te montre plus jamais par ici ! » s'était-il entendu dire.

 _Protection astrale ? Et dire que ce diseur de bonne aventure a été capable de lire en moi... Et peut-être même de savoir qui je suis réellement._

Il avait vécu très longtemps, mais jamais de faibles et pathétiques humains ne l'avaient traité ainsi ! C'était humiliant, surtout devant son maître qui ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler cet épisode à chaque occasion.

« Je découvrirais ce que tu caches, Bravat... Et je te ferais payer cet affront... Car je suis un majordome des enfers ! » marmonna le diable, sous le regard inquiet des passants qui faisaient un détour pour éviter l'étrange individu planté sur le trottoir.

Pourquoi l'asile n'envoyait pas du personnel pour récupérer leurs fugitifs ? Une honte, vraiment !

 _Fuis aussi loin que tu le pourras, mais ce sera inutile. Je te retrouverais même à l'autre bout du monde et je commencerais par t'arracher les cordes vocales..._

Une présence bien connue du démon coupa court à ses projets de mise à mort sur la personne d'un certain astrologue de pacotille, le faisant se retourner.

« Serait-ce possible ? C'est donc vous...

— Meooow ?

— C'EST UN CHAT ! UN CHAT ! » s'écria le majordome, au comble du bonheur et ayant oublié toute idée de vengeance.

Il en aurait presque pris une pose ridicule à la _Sutcliff_ pour déclamer sa joie aux passants - lesdits passants changeaient désormais de trottoir -. Presque. Il était un majordome des enfers après tout. "Monsieur le majordome" avait une réputation à maintenir.

Sebastian se baissa pour soulever son idole, le tenant contre lui.

« Les chats sont d'adorables créatures... Quelles oreilles charmantes ! Et cette fourrure longue et soyeuse... Comme vous êtes délicat ! »

Le chat, un peu affolé de se faire embarquer par un bipède étranger, se débattit entre les bras du démon.

Quelque chose remua dans une poche. Cessant son manège, le félin passa sa patte à l'intérieur de la veste de Sebastian. Ce dernier n'y fit pas immédiatement attention, ne tarissant plus d'éloges à l'égard de son nouvel ami, et de critiques sur la personne de Ciel.

« Quel dommage que mon jeune maître soit allergique à votre espèce... Je vous aurais volontiers ramené au manoir si ce n'était pas le cas. Comment peut-il se priver d'une telle joie, à cause d'une simple allergie ? »

Le majordome de la famille Phantomhive frissonna en s'imaginant allergique aux chats. Plutôt se faire faucher par l'insupportable Shinigami roux ! **[1]**

Un mouvement de la créature dans ses bras le tira de son monologue. Le chat s'était emparé du bracelet "emprunté" par Sebastian, et ce dernier dû le lui reprendre.

« Ah, je suis désolé... Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser manger ceci. »

Le tigre miniature des gouttières miaula de dépit. Sebastian le fit jouer machinalement avec la breloque, replongeant dans ses pensées.

Sa journée n'était pas totalement perdue, au final !

 _Bien,_ pensa le démon en reprenant son chemin. _Je vais devoir laisser Monsieur régler cette affaire sans moi. Je suis sûr qu'avec l'assistance de Monsieur son cousin, tout se passera bien. Ma mission est trop importante pour que je la fasse échouer. Il me faut trouver un abri sûr et de la nourriture pour ce chat, avant toute autre chose._

Ayant pris une décision, le majordome des enfers abandonna son maître à son sort et se concentra pleinement sur la boule de poils nichée dans le creux de ses bras. Il pourrait toujours revenir si le Comte était en danger immédiat, après tout.

Ainsi, le preux - hum, hum - majordome tourna le dos à son devoir pour quatre kilos d'os, de muscles et d'organes, le tout recouvert de fourrure ainsi que pourvu d'adorables oreilles.

* * *

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :**_ _je mets tout ceci sur le compte d'une longue, très longue journée. C'est court et c'est idiot._

 _Plus sérieusement, j'ai vraiment adoré la manière de Sebastian de changer radicalement de comportement quand un chat croise son chemin. Suis-je la seule à penser qu'en dépit du pacte, Sebastian est capable d'abandonner la mission en cours pour les beaux yeux d'un félin ?_

 **[1]** _Je parle ici de Grell-san au masculin, car il s'agit du point de vue de Sebastian._

 _Merci à vous pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout._

 _...Verdict ? (Vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux !)_

 _Je vous souhaite une journée câline, une soirée délicate et une nuit agréable._

 _Au revoir,_

 _Lily M._


End file.
